Rotting Lemons
by GoldAlpha
Summary: Despite the name, this is not a story about rotting fruit. This is a collection of lemons that I wrote before I started doing requests that I never posted that I thought I would share. These include lemons from stories I didn't finish and just lemons because I felt like it. This is rated M FOR A REASON!


**Well this is happening. Before I did lemon requests, I actually wrote tons of lemons. So instead of keeping them to myself, I decided to post a few on here every once in a while. Let's get tot it!**

 **Title: Birthday Surprise**

 **Created: May 20th, 2014**

 **Status: Complete**

 **Pairing: HumphreyXSarah (OC Humphrey's sister)**

 **Info Needed: This lemon came from a story I started to write last year. It would have been a story about Humphrey running away from Jasper after he found Kate cheating on him only to run across his family. Later on he would become mates with Crystal (OC his sister's friend) but this takes place on his birthday when his sister forgets to get him a present. I decided against publishing it because it was too much like other stories. WARNING: This is an incest lemon that's short and has no actual mating, but does include oral sex. I may post the other lemon I wrote for this story where Sarah walks in on her brother and Crystal mating and is invited to join. She and Humphrey DO actually mate (vaginal and anal) in that lemon so if that's your thing, let me know. (It was deleted but I remeber enough to rewrite it along with others that are listed at the bottom). Enjoy my dirty mind.**

* * *

Sarah sighed and put her face in her paws.

"How could I forget my own brother's birthday?" she asked as she thought in a panic. Her friend Crystal rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, you'll think of something." she said with a yawn. Sarah had been out all day and it was nearly dark now. She had been so busy that she had forgotten to plan something or get something for Humphrey's birthday.

"He's my ONLY family, Crystal! I feel like such a horrible sister!" she cried into her paws. Crystal shuffled and sighed.

"Uh, fine! Do you want me to tell you what I did for Jack the time I forget his birthday two years ago?" she asked. Sarah looked up from her whimpering and nodded.

"And you promise you won't tell anyone? It's, uh, kind of personal..." she asked, a light blush covering her face. Sarah gave her a funny look, now wondering what it was that Crystal did for her brother.

"Y-yeah, sure." she said unsurely. Crystal sat down and sighed

"So I was in heat at the time so that kind of had something to do with it but I don't regret it. So I was in the same situation and when I came home and saw our parents weren't home, I made a split second decision. He was as shocked as I was when I lunged in and pushed him on his back. I just told him I hoped he was okay with it and said happy birthday before licking at his sheath. Soon I was giving him my first blowjob and I didn't stop until his semen filled my mouth. I mean, I asked him to bring up a question to his friends with sisters. He asked each of they'd like it if their sister's would blow them. They all said even though it would be awkward, they'd love it. I'm not saying for sure that this is what you should do, but I'm just saying he probably wouldn't say no." she said. Sarah felt like her jaw was on the ground.

"Y-you're pulling my tail!" she said with shock. Crystal shook her head.

"Nope, it really happened." she reassured. Sarah looked around and even played it out in her head before she shook it off.

"I, I wouldn't even know how to approach that, let alone actually _preform_ oral sex with my brother!" she said with a shiver. Crystal raised an eyebrow.

"You push him on his back, lick his sheath and then wrap your tongue around and take in as much as you can without teeth." she explained, causing Sarah to blush.

"I kn-know how it works! I just, uh, I've got to go!" she said in a panicked frustration, walking out of her friend's den. Crystal shook her head, smiling slightly.

Sarah walked quickly through the cold snow, trying to get home quickly. She lived with her brother for now until she could find a mate. They were very comfortable around each other even through the awkward moments. She felt the snow on her fur and could tell that it was going to be a freezing night. Normally Sarah wouldn't be afraid to ask her brother to cuddle for warmth but now that she had the image that Crystal gave her, she felt like she was going to be cold tonight. She felt tears forming in her eyes and she hoped Humphrey wouldn't be home so she could just think. She walked in the mouth of her home to see something unexpected. Humphrey was on his back looking at her with shock. His paw was on the side of his nine inch wolfhood. Sarah stared at the rod of flesh, amazed at how big he was. She felt a heat build in her body and her heart raced. Humphrey didn't know how to react. He wondered if she liked what she saw and at the same time hoped she wouldn't see him differently. She felt her paws move forward without even thinking. Her hips swung without her trying, and when her lips were close to his tip and he eagerly waited for what he hoped, she breathed out slowly.

"I h-hope you l-like th-this, b-bro." she said softly before moving down and sliding his warm tip into her muzzle. Humphrey gasped and held onto her head while she shyly swirled her rough tongue around him. She had no clue what she was doing but yet every touch made him squirm.

"O-oh, Sarah! Wh-where did this c-come from?" he panted. Sarah slowly slid up and down a few inches, still unsure of how to do this. She was careful not to touch him with her teeth as she tried to go down deeper into his shaft. Humphrey groaned and pushed up, causing his penis to slide deeper in her mouth than she was ready for. She almost gagged but continued to the best of her ability. There was a wetness she could feel dripping down her legs. She knew that she was turned on from it and her pussy was leaking with excitement. Knowing sucking him turned her on just made her more turned on. She bobbed deeper and tried to move her tongue around more, causing her brother to moan louder and push up.

"Mmmm!" she moaned while sucking. Humphrey panted harder and shook hard.

"Ah, s-sis! I'm gonna cum!" he panted. Sarah tightened her lips around his shaft and moved faster, curious and eager to taste his reproductive fluid. Humphrey opened his eyes and looked at the beautiful girl sucking on his wolfhood. Her eyes were closed but he knew their beautiful blue like the back of his paw. her grey fur matched his own and her body had perfect curves from her chest to her butt. Looking at her and knowing that this was Sarah, his balls tightened and an unbelievable feeling of pleasure hit him like a caribou while he fired his load into her mouth. Sarah wagged her tail as her mouth was filled with the potent seed. _She_ did this to him! Even though she swallowed the hot, sticky liquid as fast as she could, some still dripped down her neck and chest. He shook and curled as he finished ejaculating. Sarah slid off and swallowed most what was left in her mouth, shivering at its salty taste. Humphrey's remaining cum still oozed out of her mouth slowly.

"H-happy b-birthday!" she said half shyly. Both siblings stared at each other but with different thoughts. Sarah was hoping he liked it and wouldn't see her as a bad sister for doing it. Humphrey was looking at her and wondering how he would ever repay her for such an amazing gift. He sniffed the air and smelled heavy female pheromones. This made him smile a bit. His next move shocked Sarah more than her decision to suck him off: he got up and kissed her. It wasn't the friendly kiss on the cheek she knew nor some kind of teasing joke. It was a full on, mouths open, tongue invading, paws on hips, wet, saliva swapping kiss. Sarah was so shocked that she didn't even remember kissing back, but she did. He slowly and gently pushed her to her back, kissing her still while he did so. She turned away and looked up at him.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she asked. Humphrey smirked.

"I'm guessing your pussy is a little wet right now..." he whispered. She blushed and giggled a little.

"I th-think 'a little wet' might be a-an understatement, b-bro." she smiled. He leaned in and kissed her neck, making a little moan escape.

"I want to repay you." he said as he kissed down to her stomach, nipping at her each of her nipples. "I w-want to eat you out." he said while kissing further down. Sarah blushed.

"I-it's your birthday. You sh-shouldn't worry about me..." she said shyly. Her legs were tightly closed but that didn't stop her excitement from leaking down to a little puddle.

"Nonsense, open up and let me see your beautiful pussy..." he said slyly. Sarah felt her whole body shake with excitement. Not able to look, she closed her eyes and eagerly speed her legs open, exposing herself to receive a sexual favor for the first time in her life. Humphrey smiled, looking down at her dripping, pink slit. He wondered what if would be like to be inside of her but decided against asking for that. Instead he leaned in and slowly stuck out his tongue; making her arch in pleasure when his tongue touched her vagina. He smiled and took a few slow licks over the sticky flesh, tasting her sexual juices. Sarah felt her eyes rolling back and she knew this couldn't be the last time they did this: it would be a horrible shame. Pleasure shot through her core, taking her on a high that she couldn't cut from. He slowly pushed against her opening until he found the way in; sliding gently into her canal. Sarah almost screamed but put a paw over her muzzle before she could. They didn't want the whole pack to know about this. Humphrey saw her legs kicking and her upper body squirming while her vagina squeezed his tongue. The deeper he went, the more incredible it felt for Sarah. She didn't have a warning, His tongue just hit a certain spot and her mind went into the blissful fuzziness of orgasm. Humphrey licked up her cum as it squirted out, even licking around her anus to clean the fluid off, which she didn't seem to mind. Slowly, Sarah's mind came back to reality. She panted and watched her brother licking his lips from the flavor of her cum. An awkward smile showed up on both of their faces.

"Th-that was the hardest I've ever cum" she said sheepishly. He smiled and gently climbed over her body.

"Me too." he said, smiling at her warmly. The air just felt awkward for the siblings now that they had done what they did. Sarah felt a little embarrassed for what they did, but she was happy to be able to make her brother happy.

"Happy birthday, bro. I hope you really loved it. Now how about we go get cleaned up before someone finds us and we have to explain why I just sucked you off and you just ate me out?" Sarah smiled teasingly at him. Humphrey nodded in agreement, watching Sarah get up. He followed closely behind her, smelling the sweet scent from under her tail and secretly hoping that it wouldn't be the last time he got to taste it.

* * *

 **Yeah, a little short but this was supposed to be in the fifth chapter with the same title and have a little more to it. The next chapter would be called "Enjoy My Present, Hate Our Past" where Humphey and Sarah talk about their puppyhood while cleaning up after their "session". Sarah teases him about it throughout the chapter and at one point it seems like they are about to do it again, but it stops at the last second (and I mean Sarah has her tail up and Humphrey's tongue is taking the first lick across her pussy when he tells her they shouldn't). Well unfortunately that chapter was deleted a long time ago along with several other lemons. I'll list out the other lemons of this story if any of you want me to rewrite them:**

 **CrystalXHumphreyXSarah**

 **CrystalXJack (Jack is Crystal's brother and this is a flashback)**

 **CrystalXHumphrey (there are a few)**

 **CrystalXHumphreyXKate**

 **JasonXAnna (Humphrey and Sarah's parents)**

 **JasonXSarah (Unrelated to the story father's day incest special)**

 **HumphreyXCrystalXSarahXAnnaXKateXLilly (Half way through the story, it was mating season and Humphrey's dad was away, so this was a surprise for Humphrey's birthday after Humphrey and Sarah's little party the year before. See you all in the next one.**

 **-GoldAlpha**


End file.
